Histoire d'enfant ou provoquer une mort
by Green Hoshi
Summary: [Histoire abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Histoire d'enfant ou provoquer une mort

 **Personnages** : Xion x Sora, Ventus x Vanitas

 **Rating :** T pour le langage, sûrement M si je fais un lemon

 **Genre :** Mystère et Romance

 **Résume :** L'histoire de 4 enfants au passé douloureux, leur destin est lié à jamais à cause d' _elle_.

 **Salut cher lectrices et lecteurs ! Bon le début peux paraître un peu glauque et énigmatique, je vous l'accorde ^^. Mais se sera plus joyeux par la suite, je vous le promets et vu le titre ont pourrai croire que c'est une death-fic, mais ça ne séparera pas mes petits couples X3 Bonne lecture les gens !**

 **Chapitre1:**

\- 5 ans - (1)

Des larmes… du rouge… trop de rouge… disaient les quatre enfants en mêlant les larmes à leurs paroles. Sans donner d'autres explications aux policiers.

Trop de rouge… parmi le blanc… Avait quand même rajouté le plus grand.

\- 1 mois plus tard -

Xion, Vanitas, Ventus et Sora sortent de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le médecin pense que la douleur va s'effacer… Qu'ils étaient jeunes quand tous s'est produit et que ce n'est qu'une phase à passer. Les deux familles sont légèrement rassurées. Ces deux familles sont amies depuis de nombreuses années. La famille Strife est composée de Tifa et Cloud, et de leurs trois fils : Sora et Ventus qui sont jumeaux ainsi que Roxas, leur grand frère, il a 20ans, les seuls choses qui lui donnent le sourire se sont sa famille et Axel.

Les Kuroï ont une fille, Xion et Vanitas son frère, qui sont aussi jumeaux. Leurs parents sont Zack et Aerith. Ses quatre enfants se sont toujours bien entendu. Toujours.

\- 8 ans -

« _**Ils ont enfin passés le cap !**_ » disent les parents de ces enfants. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils croient…

\- 15 ans -

Elle le sait, c'est aujourd'hui, cela fait 10 ans, mais elle n'a pas oublié, eux non plus, et ça aussi elle le sait. Xion reste la tête dans l'oreiller, couchée sur le ventre. Elle est immobile comme chaque 11 Janvier. La brune sent son lit s'affaisser légèrement, une main vient caresser ses cheveux timidement. Vanitas. Un geste affectueux réservé à sa sœur. C'est la seule qui connait son coté doux.

 **-** _ **Tu viens ? Ils nous attendent.**_ Dit-il calmement.

 _ **-Oui.**_

Elle se leva épousseta sa jupe bleue, remis en place sa cravate sans plus de cérémonie. Elle sourit en essayant d'être naturelle, chose qu'elle fait bien avec son frère et ses copains, vu que ça fait 10 ans qu'ils font semblant. Ils sortirent, Sora et Ventus les attendaient. Leurs sourires sont faux, mais ils discutent vivement quand même. Les enfants des Hotorie n'étaient qu'à moitié surprit de voir de légères cernes sous les beaux yeux bleus de Sora. Celui-ci esquisse un sourire qui voulait dire : _**« C'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »**_. La journée à l'académie passa étrangement vite. Soulagés, que ce jour soit enfin finit, ils dormirent bien mieux que la veille.

\- Le lendemain -

Dés que le quatuor entra par le portail de l'académie Kingdom (2), le proviseur interpella le noiraud :

 _ **-Vanitas, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?**_

 _ **-Oui monsieur, mais en quel honneur ?**_

 _ **\- Tu te souviens du cours de sport de Xaldin ?**_

 _ **-Euh … Oui ?**_

 _ **-Tu as sécher, encore, et je n'accepte pas ça, tu sais.**_

 _ **\- Je ne me sentais pas bien au cours précédent, donc Vexen, le prof de physique-Chimie, m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **\- Les infirmières ne t'a pas vu hier après-midi. Comme toi, Ventus tu devais l'accompagner, n'est pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, monsieur Xemnas.**_ Répondit innocemment ce dernier.

 _ **\- Où étiez-vous en sport ?**_

 _ **-…**_

Les deux amis cherchaient une réponse (fausse bien sûr) qui pourrai convaincre Xemnas de les laisser tranquille.

 _ **-Ne vous fatiguez pas,**_ soupira-t-il, _**un surveillant vous a vu escalader le portail.**_

Oui, Ventus et Vanitas avait séchés les cours, trop déprimés pour finir la journée. Après quelques minutes de débat interminable, où Sora et Xion essayait de suivre la conversation et où Ventus et Vanitas tentait de se justifier. Le dirlo traîna les deux accusés jusqu'à son bureau pour tirer les choses au claire. Laissant les deux autres seuls.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retendit, et ils ont cours à l'autre bout de l'établissement ! Les deux camarades courent le plus vite possible pour ne pas être trop en retard. Leur cours est aux deuxièmes étages. La jeune fille étant plus rapide est devant le jeune homme.

Cette dernière rate une marche, elle tomba emmenant son meilleur ami dans la chute. Ils dévalent tous deux un étage. Xion et Sora était l'un sur l'autre. Tout deux se relèvent en rougissant.

 _ **\- Désoler,**_ s'excusa la brunette.

 **-** _ **Tant fait pas**_ _,_ sourit-il.

Oubliant le fait que seulement quelque centimètre séparait leurs lèvres i peine deux minutes. Ils toquent à la porte, une voix les autorisa à entrer. Leur professeur de japonais les regarde en souriant :

 _ **-Xion, Sora vous êtes en retard, où étiez vous ? Et pourquoi vous êtes recouvrait de bleus ?**_

 _ **-Eh bien… On était en retard et on est tombés dans les escaliers…**_

 _ **\- Ok. Ne courez plus jamais dans les escaliers, c'est bon c'est retenue ?**_ fit Axel

 _ **-Oui sensei.**_ Répondit les deux étudiants, gênés.

 _ **-Aller à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **-Oui sensei**_ **.**

Axel, le petit ami de Roxas, est prof de japonais. Sora, Ventus, Xion et Vanitas sont ces élèves favoris car il les connaît depuis qu'ils sont hauts comme trois pommes. D'ailleurs ce prof ne sermonne pas trop ou faut vraiment le faire chier, c'est un prof plutôt sympa, tête en l'air de temps en temps et il est sévère quand il le faut. P personne ne le déteste. Même les racailles ne font pas le con avec lui.

Ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie, ils croisent leurs deux amis d'enfance sur le chemin

 _ **\- Tiens, vous revoilà les gars.**_ Fit Xion.

Ouais c'est nous… Pourquoi vous avez des bleus ?

C'est une longue histoire, soupira Sora.

 _ **Vous inquiétez pas, on va à l'infirmerie**_ **.** Complète Xion pour faire court. _**Et vous ?**_

 _ **Xemnas nous a passé un putain de savon et on a deux heures de colle demain -' .**_

 _ **Début journée merdique,**_ conclut-ils, tous les quatre.

(1) âge de Sora, Ventus, Xion et Vanitas au fur et à mesure des chapitres

(2)Oui je ne me suis pas foulée par le nom du collège XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 :**

 _ **\- Vous vous êtes fait tous ces bleus en tombant dans les escaliers ?**_ Redemanda l'infirmière du collège pas sur de ce que raconte les deux collégiens.

Les deux collégiens acquiescèrent et la mère de Sora, l'infirmière du collège soupira.

 _ **Bon je vous ramène…**_

Aerith ramena les deux amis en voiture. Roxas était à la maison, il tentait de trouver un appartement décent pour lui et Axel, quand il ne travaillait pas. Et ça doit être plutôt stressant pour Ventus et Sora de voir leur prof chez eux. De plus, il plaisante toujours en disant :

 _ **-Vous en faites pas je n'ai pas vos évaluations ^^.**_

L'ainé des Strife assura qu'il s'occupera du châtain et de la brunette tant qu'à faire. Rassurée, Aerith retourna à son travail. Les deux blessés supportaient mal les chutes depuis qu'ils sont enfants et ils se sont cognés la tête contre la rambarde en fer. Ils ont eu de la chance de n'être pas tombés dans les pommes. Ils parlèrent toute l'après-midi et s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, étant ami de longues dates cela ne les gêna peut. Roxas les prit en photo, se promis de les faire mourir de honte devant leurs jumeaux et le reste de leurs famille ce qu'il fit au repas, comme Zack et Aerith avait invités les Strife à manger chez eux pour les remercier d'avoir gardée Xion. Les parents ont même demandé qu'on leur envoi la photo message. Et Roxas se reçus deux coup de coude par deux têtes rougies par la gêne, sous les Regards amusés d'Axel (lui aussi était invité)

Et des jumeaux.

Le lendemain comme prévu, Vanitas et Ventus allèrent en cour un samedi matin ou plutôt en colle un samedi matin. Pendant que Sora et Xion étaient à leur entraînement de kendo (2). Luxord était le surveillant présent pour les deux heures de colle, c'est le mec est sympa à côté de ces collègues… Mais, il ramène toujours ses conquêtes et ils jouent aux cartes pendant que les délinquants bossent. Cette fois-ci, une blonde platine aux yeux bleus (3) se tenait à côté du surveillant. Au bout d'une heure d'exercices imposés par Xemnas, le temps restant était réservé pour le travail personnel ou les devoirs. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs demanda innocemment :

 _ **-Je peux aller aux toilettes ?**_

 _ **\- Ok, Ventus tu l'accompagne.**_

Les deux amis regardaient le pion comme s'il était venu au collège en pyjama.

 _ **Merci, c'est gentil, mais je sais où sont les WC.**_

 _ **Pas de mais. Allez-y.**_

Comme deux idiots, ils sortirent de la salle, traversèrent la cour et ils se cachèrent derrière le self, il n'y a jamais personne ici. Les deux garçons s'assirent cote à cote contre le mur du bâtiment. Les deux adolescents parlèrent du nouveau jeu vidéo, Le blond, nullement ennuyé par la conversation, bâilla de fatigue.

 _ **-Mal dormi ?**_ Questionna le brun.

 _ **-Ouais, incapable de trouver le sommeil jusqu'à 6 heures,**_ Opina le frère de Sora.

Vanitas tira doucement le blondinet contre son épaule, ce dernier l'interroge du regard.

 _ **Repose-toi un peu, ça te fera du bien**_ _._

Il passa une main droite dans les épis blond sans se soucié de l'embarra que pouvait ressentir Ven.

 _ **T'est mignon quand tu rougis,**_ sourit le frère de Xion.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête et regarda son ami durement, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur regard se croisa et leur lèvres se rapproche et s'effleura timidement. Leurs langues se caressaient avidement. Le baiser était approfondit par les bras de Ventus autour du cou et Vanitas qui enroulait ses bras autour de la taille du blondinet. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Ven s'empourpra et se cacha dans le creux du cou de son ami, enfin si on peut le qualifier ainsi.

Quand le brun rentra chez lui, il retrouvait sa sœur dans leur chambre (Oui, ils partagent la même chambre), assise par terre, jouant à la console.

 **-** _ **Salut, alors ces heures de colle, ça s'est bien passé ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas imaginée à quel point…**_

 _ **\- Laisse-moi deviner, Ventus et dans le même état que toi, mais rouge comme une écrevisse ?**_

 _ **-Comment t'a deviné ?**_

 _ **\- Un, je ne suis pas aveugle, je savais que vous en pinciez l'un pour l'autre, deux, je suis une yaoiste.**_

 _ **-Ah oui c'est vrai, en plus c'est moi qui corrige tes textes.**_

 _ **-Tout juste, si tu veux j'ai une autre fanfiction à corriger. Mais avant, joue un peu avec moi.**_

En rentrant chez lui, le blond retrouva son jumeau allongé sur son lit les mains derrière la tête et un air penseur. À chaque fois que Sora réfléchissais intensément il était toujours dans cette position.

 _ **Qu'est qui ne va pas ?**_

 _ **Eh bien en faites… Attends-toi d'abord ! Je connais ce sourire de bienheureux qu'est qui t'arrives ?**_ s'écria la tête châtain.

Ses joues chauffèrent en repensant à son beau ténébreux.

 _ **Eh bien, je… Enfin on s'est embrassés Vanitas et moi -/-.**_

 _ **Oh ! c'est trop mignon !**_

 _ **Oh ça va hein !? Dit moi pourquoi t'es aussi pensif à la place de te foutre de moi !**_

 _ **Je ne me fous pas de toi! je trouve ça vraiment chou !**_

 _ **Bon je te crois -/-, maintenant dis moi ton problème.**_

 _ **Eh bien, je crois que je… Enfin je crois que j'aime Xion…**_

Ven trouva cela tout simplement adorable, de voir son frère amoureux avec les joues légèrement rosit. Sa main vînt ébouriffée les cheveux châtains clair du garçon.

 _ **Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**_

 _ **Je trouve Xion craquante, jolie, intelligente, drôle et j'adore son côté geek et garçon manqué !**_

 _ **Alors toi, tu es vraiment fou d'elle !**_

 _ **Comme toi, tu semble fou de Van !**_

Les rougeurs des deux garçons s'amplifièrent et ils soupirèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

PDV Xion

Où suis-je ?

Dans ma voiture apparemment, Ma mère tient le volant et mon père se bat avec la carte routière. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et voit mon frère qui a rajeunit d'au moins une dizaine d'année.

 _ **-Qu'est que tu as sœurette ?**_

Je dois en faire une tête bizarre pour qu'il me regarde comme ça.

 _ **-R-rien merci.**_

Je me regarde : je porte un pantalon simple bleu clair et une chemise bleu nuit et noir, petite, j'idolâtre la marque de ses vêtements style garçonne. Mes mains sont si menues, je me sens minuscules. J'ai bu de l'eau qui provenait de la fontaine de jouvence ou quoi ? Je crois que je dors mais pourtant tous ce qu'il y a autour de moi à l'air si réel.

 _ **-On va où, déjà ?**_

Je me prête au jeu de ce rêve, je ne vois que ça, je suis endormit. Mon père me regarde et esquisse un sourire qui lui est propre.

 _ **Tu commence à perdre la mémoire à ton âge ou c'est un jeu avec ton frère ?**_

Je ne réponds rien ne sachant quoi dire de plus et je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre espérant reconnaître où on se trouve. Je vois flou, tout est imprécis. Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux et tout est encore plus imprécis, je recommence l'opération de nombreuses fois et c'est de pire en pire. Tout finit par être blanc et les objets et les personnages trop vagues ont disparus du décor. Je fermai les yeux et les ouvre doucement espérant voir une autre couleur. Le décor était différent, mais j'ai toujours mon apparence d'enfant. J'observe les alentours: je suis assise sur un petit canapé rouge, le déco de ce qui semble être une chambre est simple un ensemble de meubles blancs et rouge. Et une tonne de feuilles vierges et de crayon de couleurs, de feutres et des pastels sur un bureau de la même couleur que le reste du mobilier. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me tourne vers cette personne.

 _ **-Xion, ça va ? Tu veux toujours être mon modèle ?**_

Non pas toi, ça ne peux pas être vrai, les larmes ruisselles sur mes joues.

 _ **-Je dois devenir folle…**_ me rassurai-je.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, même cette sensation est concrète… Merde.

 _ **Je veux me réveiller…**_

Comme si dieu ou une force supérieur m'avait écouté, je sorti de mon délirant cauchemar brusquement, Vanitas me secouait par les épaules, nos parents sont derrière lui.

 _ **Dé-désolé un cauchemar c'est tout.**_

 _ **Non mais là, tu hurlais la mort,**_ me contredit mon frère.

PDV EXTERIEUR

Zack et Aerith sont retournés se coucher. Le brun la regardait gravement :

 _ **Encore un souvenir ?**_

Elle opina, s'assit à son bureau et prit un stylo et une feuille. La brunette traça des lettres rapidement et presque violement de toutes les tailles et écritures possible sur la copie simple. _Naminé_. Ce nom unique qui est interdit à prononcer pour eux. La jeune fille accrocha la feuille et s'endormit, son jumeau en fit autant.

-Le Lendemain (14 Janvier) -

Van vit Xion décrocher la feuille destiné à estomper ses cauchemars et la déchirer achevant ainsi son rituel. Son frère passa une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Elle sourie. Ses rêves, ça fait 8ans qu'elle ne les a pas fait. Les enfants des Kuroï se préparaient pour aller le collège. Les jumeaux partirent ensemble comme d'habitude. Xion se promit de tout dire à Sora sur son rêve, il a toujours été son confident après tout. La journée routinière se passait lentement mais surement, mais, la routine à quelque chose de bien des fois. Comme aujourd'hui où Vanitas et Ventus se sont fait engueuler par Xemnas car ils ont encore essayé de sécher le cour d'art plastique, ennuyant à mourir, disaient les quatre amis. Sora et Xion était côte à côte ou plutôt face à face : les élèves devaient faire le portrait d'un camarade de leur choix. Les deux amis faisaient le portrait de l'autre et discutaient du cauchemar. Soulagée de s'être confiée, la brune scrutait son meilleur ami en penchant légèrement la tête sur la gauche. Le modèle de la jeune fille rosit un peu et la questionna du regard.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas quelles nuances de bleu pour tes yeux seraient adéquates pour le dessin…**_

 _ **Oh… Je ne sais pas non plus pour les tiens et les miens à vrai dire.**_

Ils mélangèrent la gouache pour trouver la couleur voulu. Tout les deux trouvaient les yeux de son vis-à-vis profonds et rempli de vie, un regard où on se perd dedans. Xion avait opté pour un dessin style manga avec des yeux détaillés qu'elle s'appliqua à colorier avec son matériel personnel d'aquarelle. Sora finissait les vêtements et les cheveux de sa modèle.

 _ **-Toujours bloqués sur les yeux ?**_ Rit la jeune fille.

 _ **-Oui… Je ne trouve pas un bleu aussi beau que le tien…**_

Le jeune homme se sentit très con. Ce qu'il venait de dire il le gardait au fond de son cœur. Une teinte rose légère peignait les joues de son amie. Ven et Van avaient rejoins la classe entre temps et à présent ils ricanaient derrière la seule fille de leur groupe en entendant la gourde de leur ami et frère. Elle sourit et remercia son vis-à-vis, vraiment touchée, tout les deux le rouge aux pommettes et demanda aux garçons en train de les taquiner de se la fermer (gentiment évidemment, ils sont quand même potes et frère et sœur ^^). Sora esquissa un sourire aussi et se remit à dessiner son portrait. En relevant la tête vers son modèle, le garçon châtains crut voir une "chose" translucide et blanche, sa vue se troubla mais ça s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard. La "chose" s'était évaporée et une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa transe. Son frère et ses amis le regardaient inquiets. Il assura que tout allait bien. A la fin des cours, les quatre amis devaient faire un devoir de japonais en duo et Axel ne voulait pas que les jumeaux se mettent ensemble donc Ventus se mit avec son petit ami et la sœur du brun avec Sora. Ce dernier entra chez lui suivit de Xion, Roxas et Axel examinaient les sites immobiliers.

 _ **-Tiens, rebonjour!**_ s'exclama leur prof.

 _ **Rebonjour sensei.**_

 _ **Vous savez on n'est pas en cour appeler-moi par mon prénom.**_

Le rouquin et l'ainé des Strife les conseille de ne pas s'endormir pendant qu'ils faisaient leur devoir, faisant référence à la photo où ils ont dormit tout les deux contre l'autre. Les deux amis s'empourprèrent et ils se justifièrent qu'ils devaient bosser l'exposé de japonais pour demain. Après une heure de travail, ils corrigeaient les fautes d'orthographe et ils mettent au propre pour le présenter le lendemain. Une fois le tout fini, Sora lui raconta l'histoire de la chose blanchâtre.

 _ **-Ça se trouve tu peux voir les fantômes,**_ plaisanta la jeune fille.

Il rit aussi, elle avait de drôles d'idées des fois! Tifa ouvrit la porte et demanda à Xion si elle voulait dormir à la maison et la jeune fille accepta avec joie. Aerith vint 10 minutes plus tard pour lui donner ses affaires et les deux mères prévenaient qu'elles sortaient tout les deux avec leurs maris respectifs, Et que donc ils rentreraient tard. Le jeune homme lui montra le nouveau jeu vidéo, qu'il a reçus à Noël. Ils créèrent une partie tout les deux, ils pouvaient bien se détendre et s'amuser vu qu'ils avaient fini leur devoir. Le portable du châtain vibra, il s'excusa et jeta un coup d'œil sur son mobile : un message de son jumeau :

 _ **« Yo ! Alors ça va vous deux ? Tu as charmée la jeune princesse brune ou pas ? Ven et Van. »**_

Comprenant que les deux garçons parlaient de Xion, Il rosit et leur répondu par message de se la fermer et d'être sage et ne pas faire des choses perverses. Il imagina son frère rouge comme pas possible. Après une trentaine de minutes de jeu, Une cinématique se déclencha. Et les mains des deux collégiens se touchèrent par hasard, Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'autre, surpris. Quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages et ils rougirent à vu d'œil. Ils penchèrent la tête presque inconsciemment, tout les deux absorbés par les orbes océans de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser fut chaste, doux et trop court. Ils se séparèrent, gênés, se rendant compte de se qu'ils faisaient. Le jeune garçon se blottie contre la fille qu'il aimait.

 _ **« Juste une fois, s'il te plaît. »**_

Elle le serra aussi contre lui, elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Le garçon caressait du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux derrière le crâne de sa bien-aimée. Au bout de quelque minute, il desserra ses bras et se sépara à nouveau d'elle. Cette dernière entoura timidement le cou de Sora avec ses bras pencha la tête pour encore une fois pour l'embrasser. Il rougit violement mais ferma les yeux, apaisé. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la brune. Ils approfondirent timidement le baiser. Ces sensations étaient nouvelles, mais pas désagréables. Les mains de Sora qui étaient sur les hanches de sa petite-amie se perdirent à présent dans les cheveux de la brunette. Cette dernière était accrochée au gilet du châtain. Ils durent briser le baiser par manque d'air. Le jeune homme caressa du pouce la joue droite de Xion.

 _ **« Je t'aime Xion ».**_

 **Enfin finit ! Je suis plutôt contente de moi ! Pour ceux qui trouve que l'on a assez vu Ventus et Vanitas je vais faire un lemon sur eux ^^ dans le prochain chapitre qui se passera en même temps que celui-là. A la prochaine et Kissu les gens !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je voulais remercier particulièrement Ima Nonyme pour ces reviews sur ma Fanfiction. Merci à toi ^^.**

Chapitre 4 :

Sur le lit Vanitas et Ventus faisaient cet exposé de japonais, enfin pour être plus précis : ils faisaient le devoir plutôt sérieusement, mais ça n'empêchais pas au blond de jeter des petits coups d'œil à son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui envoyait des regards langoureux quand le blondinet se concentrait sur le sujet du contrôle de japonais, le brun aimait l'air attentif et sérieux du blondinet. Ils réussirent à finir tout de même. On toqua à la porte de chambre, Aerith passa la tête par la porte.

 _ **« Désolé, de vous déranger mais je voulais te proposer Ventus de dormir à la maison ce soir, Tifa a proposée la même chose à Xion qui a accepté. Donc, ça te dit, Ventus ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci beaucoup c'est gentil,**_ sourit le jeune homme.

 _ **-Au fait, Zack, Cloud, Tifa et moi nous allons faire un tour dans la ville voisine et faire un resto. Donc on vous laisse seul, Et voici des affaires pour toi Ventus, c'est Sora qui les a préparer. »**_

Vanitas prit certaines affaires pour sa sœur et les donne à sa mère pour qu'elle les transmette à Xion.

 _ **« Je lui remettrais sans faute. On y va, Salut les enfants ! »**_

Une fois les parents partis pour de bon, les deux garçons discutèrent de tous les sujets possibles. Ils finirent par parler de Sora et des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Xion. Ils décidèrent de faire chier Sora en lui envoyant le message suivant : _**« Yo ! Alors ça va vous deux ? Tu as charmée la jeune princesse brune ou pas ? Ven et Van. »**_

Peu après, le frère du blond lui envoya :

 _ **« La ferme les tourtereaux ! Et soyez sage et pas de cochonneries les enfants XD ! »**_

Ventus rougit autant que les cheveux d'Axel. Vanitas lui au contraire souriait comme un diable et embrassa sensuellement son petit-ami. Les rougeurs étaient encore plus marquées, par manque d'air ils se séparaient.

 _ **« Ton frère pense que je suis un pervers ou quoi ?**_ demanda le brun

 _ **-Je crois bien.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas sympa de sa part… Mais dans un sens il n'a pas tord.**_

 _ **-Ah bon ?**_ S'étonna le blond.

 _ **-Oui, par exemple j'ai très envie de toi maintenant,**_ susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son bien-aimé. »

A travers son haut, il caressa le torse et pinça les tétons de Ventus en l'embrassant. Il gémissait à travers les lèvres de Vanitas. Ils se séparèrent.

 _ **« Va…Vanitas…**_

 _ **-Oui, mon amour ?**_

 _ **\- Je… Je veux de toi aussi… »**_

Les gémissements devenait de plus en plus fort, le brun léchait sensuellement la lobe d'oreille de son amant, Il allongea ce dernier. Vanitas enleva le t-shirt de son bien-aimé, en continuant ses caresses du bout des doigts et il titilla les tétons du soumis avec sa langue et ses dents. Ventus cria de surprises, il tenta de se retenir de gémir ou de crier pendant la torture de son partenaire.

 _ **« Ne te retiens pas chéri, nous sommes tout seuls,**_ rassura le dominant. »

Un doux gémissement sortit des lèvres du blond ce qui fit sourire le brunet. La chaleur montait de plus en plus, Vanitas retira son haut Ventus observa le torse finement musclés de son de son compagnon. Il déboutonna le pantalon de son petit ami et l'embrassa langoureusement, son vis-à-vis répondit au baiser.

 _ **« Tu veux toujours continuer ?**_

 _ **-Ou-oui, si c'est avec toi, tout ce passera pour le mieux. »**_

Le brun fit descendre lentement le pantalon du blond et passa vicieusement ses doigts à travers le dernier tissu en appuyant, excitant davantage le blond. Il continua ce manège puis descendit le caleçon avec une lenteur calculée faisant languir le pauvre Ventus. Ce dernier reprit son souffle et se calma pendant que son petit-ami se déshabilla entièrement, ce qui fut rapide. Vanitas lécha et prit ensuite dans la bouche la verge du blond. Il enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux du brun pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Il se libéra dans sa bouche. Van passa un doigt dans l'anneau du blondinet suivi d'un deuxième et un troisième en n'oubliant pas de détendre son cher et tendre en le masturbant délicatement. Il entra enfin en son bien-aimé qui cria de plaisir. Il toucha la prostate au premier coup de rein. Après un cycle de vas-et-viens, ils se libérèrent en même temps. Le brun prit son amoureux dans les bras et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

 _ **« Je t'aime Xion. »**_

Pour simple réponse, elle l'embrassa avidement. Ils sortaient enfin ensemble. Plus tard dans la soirée leur parents n'étaient pas rentrés donc les deux amoureux décidèrent de dormir.

PDV Xion

Je dormais enfin, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je me trouvais dans un lieu qui m'étais familier, un endroit de marche et de pêche où nous nous promenons enfant. J'avais aussi retrouvé mon apparence d'enfant. Encore un rêve, je ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour me donner du courage. Légèrement anxieuse je regarde autour de moi: les arbres et le lac sont toujours là. Dans ma poche de blouson il y a un talkie-walkie, je le reconnais, nous l'utilisions pour jouer tout les cinq. J'appuie sur le bouton et parle avec une voix enfantine qui me surprend un peu:

 _ **-Euh… Vous m'entendez ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, nous sommes tous ici ! On t'attend tous à la cabane, ramène-toi !**_

Je réponds à ce qui semble être Ventus jeune. Les mains dans les poches, je vais vers notre planque, j'ai peur de la revoir mais je dois avancer, une voix féminine me le répète sans cesse quand je songe à me réveiller. La voix m'est inconnue mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Je traverse habilement entre les arbres, orties et les ronces, j'arrive à notre repère. Mon frère et mes amis sont là même elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un spectateur et en même temps d'agir dans le corps de la jeune fille. Sora (jeune) sort des gâteaux, et nous mangeons la denrée pleine de chocolat. _Elle_ me regarde et débute ses paroles d'une voix triste et enfantine:

 _ **-Pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais je serai toujours avec vous quatre. Utiliser correctement vos…**_

Aïe! Je viens de tomber du lit. Mon petit ami se leva et précipita sur moi.

 _ **-Ca va ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, je crois…**_

 _ **-Tu as encore rêvé d'elle ?**_

J'opine, la tête basse. Il soupire et rougit, et commence à buter sur ses mots. Il m'attira contre lui et m'enlaça. Il me proposa de dormir avec lui, les joues roses j'accepte son offre.

PDV Extérieur

Sora embrassa sa chère et tendres releva la tête, il vit pour la deuxième fois la forme qui avait une silhouette plutôt de fille, cette fille sourit et lui chuchota de prendre soin de Xion.

 _ **\- Je le ferai…**_

 _ **\- Sora… Qu'est que tu racontes ?**_

 _ **\- Elle m'a parlé.**_

 _ **\- Qui ça?**_

 _ **\- Le fantôme, la silhouette, la chose blanche, je ne sais pas moi…**_

 _ **-Tu l'as revue ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais elle ressemblait à une fille.**_

 _ **-Je te crois.**_

Ils repartirent dormir l'un contre l'autre, apaisés.

PDV Xion (oui encore XD)

Aller… Encore un rêve… Non, mais je vais devenir folle! Naminé est encore là, avec son sourire triste.

 _ **-Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?**_

 _ **-Te souviens-tu de cet endroit ?**_

 _ **-Oui… Mais, on ne parlait pas de ça?**_

 _ **\- Tu auras bientôt des réponses…**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi je fais ces rêves ?**_

 _ **\- C'est normal… Ne pas s'inquiéter… Seras plus tard…**_

 _ **\- Ca ne répond pas à mes questions! Mais, j'ai l'impression que Sora perd la boule avec ses fantômes, j'ai tord ?**_

 _ **\- Il ne divague pas… réponses plus tard…**_

 _ **\- T'a du mal à causer ou quoi ?**_

 _ **-Oui… Un peu…C'est tes premières fois…**_

 _ **\- Oookkkk… j'ai fumé ou quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Non… Être normal…**_

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup d'imagination moi… Je devrai faire écrivain ou un truc du genre.**_

 _ **\- Hihihi… Imagination certes mais pas folie…**_

C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire dans un de mes rêves…

 **C'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Kissu les gens et passez de bonnes fêtes!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Cela va bien faire un an que je n'ai plus rien posté sur cette fanfiction... A cause de nombreux problèmes persos et de l'école... Donc je voulais m'excuser. Le temps me manque pour continuer cette fanfic donc celle-ci s'achève ici... Vraiment désolé pour ceux qui attendait une suite... Je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant! Je continuerai de poster d'autres petits OS de temps en temps... Ou peut-être des projets plus gros quand j'aurai davantage de temps... A Bientôt les gens! 


End file.
